Not applicable to this application
Not applicable to this application
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cable puller/installer apparatuses and more specifically it relates to a cable rack mounted cable puller and installation system for removably attaching to a cable rack and efficiently removing/installing cable upon the cable rack.
Telecommunication locations within buildings often times utilize lengths of open cable racks to support a plurality of cables. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional cable rack 12 which the present invention is suitable for usage upon. The cables may be comprised of various structures such as coaxial, fiber optic, DC power, twisted pair and various other types of cables. It can be difficult removing and installing elongate cables within a telecommunications environment because of the difficult location, length and physical obstruction of the cable racks. Because conventional cable puller/installer devices are not suitable for removing/installing elongate cables upon cable racks, a plurality of individuals are often times utilized and positioned at specific intervals along the cable rack to install by hand. Hence, there is a need for a cable puller/installer system that efficiently removes/installs cable from an indoor environment utilizing cable racks to support a plurality of cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cable puller and installer devices for removing and installing cable and other elongate material have been in use for years. Examples of patented cable puller/installer devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,383 to Vanderhagen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,193 to Wrate, U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,864 to Cole, U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,510 to Kieser, U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,734 to Straight and U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,470 to Carter.
The main problem with conventional cable puller/installer devices is they are not designed to be securely mounted to an open cable rack and often times require more than one individual to operate. A further problem with conventional cable puller/installer devices is that they are comprised of a relatively large size making them difficult to utilize upon cable racks. A further problem with conventional cable puller/installer devices is that they require the usage of anchor holes which damage the building structure. Another problem with conventional cable puller/installer devices is that they typically require a fixed motor which increases the overall price and weight of the devices.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not suitable for removably attaching to a cable rack and efficiently removing/installing cable. Conventional cable puller/installer devices are not designed for utilization within a telecommunications environment that utilizes cable racks.
In these respects, the cable rack mounted cable puller and installation system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removably attaching to a cable rack and efficiently removing/installing cable.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of cable puller/installer devices, now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new cable rack mounted cable puller and installation system construction wherein the same can be utilized, for removably attaching to a cable rack and efficiently removing/installing cable upon the cable rack.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new cable rack mounted cable puller and installation system that has many of the advantages of the cable puller/installer devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new cable rack mounted cable puller and installation system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art cable puller/installer devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a first support frame attachable to a first rail upon a cable rack, and a second support frame attachable to a second rail upon the cable rack. A shaft is rotatably supported between the upper portions of the support frames to receive a length of cable. A plurality of securing brackets are pivotally attached to a base of the support frames to selectively surround the rails. A plurality of securing fasteners within the securing brackets allow for tightening of the support frames to the rails. A coupler is attached to an end of the shaft for connecting a powered tool thereto to drive the shaft for pulling or dispensing cable. The support frames are preferably comprised of an extendable structure for accommodating cable buildup on the rack at various heights. A clutch device is preferably attached to one of the support frames for preventing a reverse rotation of the shaft during operation thereof.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a cable rack mounted cable puller and installation system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a cable rack mounted cable puller and installation system for removably attaching to a cable rack and efficiently removing/installing cable upon the cable rack.
Another object is to provide a cable rack mounted cable puller and installation system that reduces the amount of time, labor cost and workers required to remove and install cable upon an open cable rack structure within a telecommunications office.
A further object is to provide a cable rack mounted cable puller and installation system that reduces worker fatigue and safety issues.
An additional object is to provide a cable rack mounted cable puller and installation system that is attachable to various sizes, structures and designs of cable racks.
A further object is to provide a cable rack mounted cable puller and installation system that is adjustable in height to accommodate the removal and installation of cables at various heights with respect to the cable rack.
Another object is to provide a cable rack mounted cable puller and installation system that may be powered by a conventional hand drill or similar powered tool.
A further object is to provide a cable rack mounted cable puller and installation system that does not physically damage the building structure with anchor holes.
Another object is to provide a cable rack mounted cable puller and installation system that efficiently pulls various types of cable and elongate material.
Another object is to provide a cable rack mounted cable puller and installation system that is portable and that does not damage the cable rack.
A further object is to provide a cable rack mounted cable puller and installation system that reduces the reverse movement of a cable during pulling.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.